


It's Not a Hedgehog.

by Bowtiesarecool123



Series: OTP one shots [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Camping, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowtiesarecool123/pseuds/Bowtiesarecool123
Summary: John is not sharing his sleeping with a stranger, not even a hot stranger.Sherlock smiled again.He shared his sleeping bag.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: OTP one shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144130
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	It's Not a Hedgehog.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Feedback appreciated.

John goes camping to get away from people. That’s why he chooses simple woods instead of popular campsites, even if that means he has to walk 15 minutes to get to a bathroom or pee in a bottle.

Therefore hearing frantic footsteps and yelling was decidedly _not_ expected nor welcomed. 

“Help! Somebody, you in there? Listen, you gotta let me in.”

John ignored him.

“I can hear you! It’s an emergency, c’mon let me in!”

John opened the tent. 

“Fuck you.” John said.

“Oh! Thank god! Thank you so much, finally!”

He went inside without asking.

“Okay, you want an explanation I presume? I swear I heard a bear, and mind you, I checked. I swear I saw the bush move and there were footsteps, and also-.”

“Will you shut up mate?” John glanced at his phone, eyes adjusting to the sudden brightness. “It’s bloody 3:48.”

“Oh sorry, would you mind if I slept here? I think that bear is still there, I'm Sherlock by the way.”

  
  


John would mind, if Sherlock didn’t smile the most dazzling smile ever.

“No.”

“Oh, Thank you so much, sorry to intrude though, I kind of need a sleeping bag, I mean there _was_ a bear and I have my priorities straight-”

John is not sharing his sleeping with a stranger, not even a hot stranger.

Sherlock smiled again.

He shared his sleeping bag.

John woke up to a surprisingly half naked Sherlock curled against his side with an arm draped over his chest. 

John’s hand went to his waist. 

“Mhmmh, ‘morning.” Sherlock said against his neck.

“Why'd you go camping at this place if it’s your first time?” 

John looked down at Sherlock’s so touchable curls.

“How did you know it was my first time? Oh, because you assumed from my apparent inexperience with the identification of bears. You assume wrong however, I am quite experienced in animal identification, especially in mammals. I am a detective after all, well, consulting detective.” Sherlock said without removing his arm from John’s chest.

“You were scared of a fucking hedgehog.” 

“It was a bear. And I’m going to murder Greg when I get back, he reccommended this place as a ‘calming experience for beginner campers’.” 

Sherlock chuckled as he pressed his face further into his neck.

“You really like cuddling don’t you.” 

Sherlock instantly flew back at John's words.

“Oh my god, I am so sorry- I thought- “

John grabbed him and kissed him, taking the chance to run his fingers through Sherlock’s glorious curls.

“Want my number?” Sherlock said out of breath.

“After breakfast.” John smiled.

  
  


Sherlock practically inhaled his jar of syrup that was supposed to last him the whole trip. 

“Fuck you.” John said in reaction to his empty syrup jar.

“Yeah, you should do that.”

John never blushed this hard before, Sherlock laughed on.

John stabbed his pancakes and glared at him.

“Can you come back to my tent, the bear’s probably still there.”

“It’s a hedgehog.”

“It’s not.”

“I’ll come to protect you from a hedgehog, don’t worry.”

“It was _not._ ”

It was John’s turn to laugh.

“You’re tent pitching is shitty.”

“I know.” Sherlock made a fake hurt face.

“Guess you’ll have to help me pitch it then, next to your tent of course. Or better yet, you could just let me move in with you.” 

Sherlock smiled that frustrating smile.

“I’m here for the rest of the week, so why not?”

John smiled back. Sherlock was going to be the death of him.


End file.
